


Sight of the Gloom

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Oneshot is short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: A haunting memory from a unknown realm sends Reader into a state of panic. Hopefully, Riku comforted them in time.





	Sight of the Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts time. Chose Riku for the perfect occasion because of his ordeal with the Darkness in the Kingdom Heart Games~
> 
> Enjoy the oneshot!

_**Sight of the Gloom**_

 

_In the silent moonrise of Destiny Islands, the vivid yet sleepless became the slumbering of the glistening darkness._

 

_Crickets chirping in the distance while the crashing waves rolled into sands of white. A serene night to descend into a profound dream to cherish for any soul. Anyone but you._

 

_You tossed and turned beneath the smooth sheets of Riku's bed, mumbling with such indistinct words escaping from your pink, soft lips._

 

_Attempting to fight off someone threateningly enough to harm you by the once corrupted heart._

 

**_\- Nightmare -_ **

 

_You awoke from the deep slumber to gaze around a White room, with bars surrounding you, groaning in agony as your shimmering [Eye Color] eyes tried to register the_

_unknown location to no avail. You rose up slowly to your feet and strolled towards the bars, where a Silver Haired man stood before your fragile figure._

 

 **_"_ ** _Ah, [Name],_ _ **"**  he spoke in a low but ecstatic voice. "Oh how I'm glad to see you awake. **"**_

 

 **_"_ ** _Who...are you? Where am I? Where's Rik- **"**_

 

_Before you could inquire of Riku's whereabouts, the man shushed you silently before revealing his name. A familiar name that spelt out the terrible fate of what would've been the rebirth of  Kingdom Hearts:_

 

**_Xemnas_ **

 

 _Your eyes widened upon realizing that the Silvernette is the **SAME** man Riku and Sora fought in their ultimate battle in order to not only restore harmony into the worlds they visited, but to unleash the hearts , including yours, of those fallen into the hands _ _of an notorious organization composed mostly of Nobodies known as the Organization XIII._

 

_Xemnas grinned slightly and foretold you that you woke up in the World That Never Was and that they're going to take away your light coated heart to fulfill their goal of creating Kingdom Hearts_

_in order to rid the sleeping worlds of their light and let the darkness consume them as they please, with you acting as their puppet soldier to rob the light coated hope._

 

_Upon hearing this, you barked at him to refuse to cooperate with the infamous man to help reach his wicked intention._

_No heartless person can put you in Harm's way!_

 

 **_"_ ** _Naïve [Name]. There's no use to prevent me...for I'm the true power to Kingdom Hearts! **"**_

 

_**I guess it's too late for you...** _

 

**_\- Nightmare End -_ **

 

_Out of the blue, you rose from your slumber to scream and gasp for air. Hands shrouding your face as tears stained your rosy cheeks to only perceive the touch of arms embracing  your figure._

 

_Riku had awoken from your screams._

 

_Instead of questioning about your bad dream, he continued to embrace you, humming out a sweet melody that engulfed you back into slumber with you holding him close..._

 

**_Because he too feared of the Darkness..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Aww...
> 
> Thank you for reading the oneshot, Celesties~
> 
> My Wattpad Username to follow is CelestineLunaCat


End file.
